The King of Games
by EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500
Summary: After First Year Yugi Muto solved the Millennium Puzzle, his body plays host to a mysterious spirit who holds the Shadow Game. How will this game affect the lives of Yugi and his friends? Main Pairings: Atem and Mana, Yugi and Anzu, Kaiba and Kisara. Updated every Friday.
1. A Forgotten Tale

On a dark night, 3000 years ago, a young Pharaoh came face to face with his death. He met his end bravely as he knew that it would save the lives of millions. Using a spell that included his name, the Pharaoh held up two strange artifacts to the monster known as Zorc. The monster was sealed inside one of the artifacts as well as the Pharaoh's soul in the other. Darkness cleared from the sky as the Pharaoh's limp body fell to the ground. A young girl with brown hair, tanned skin and aquamarine eyes knelt down next the Pharaoh's lifeless body and wept. The next day the Pharaoh was buried in a hidden tomb along with the artifact he was sealed in. Everyone thought that the ultimate evil was gone from the world but unbeknownst to them, it would appear again, bigger than ever before. So ends the tale of The Nameless Pharaoh.

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**


	2. The Shadow Game Part 1

One day a boy with Tri-Coloured named Yugi stayed in his classroom when everyone had gone out to play basketball. He decided to take out his Millennium Puzzle Box to try and complete it. Yugi figured that would be a good use of his time since he doesn't like playing basketball. But before he could open the box someone swiped it from his hands. Yugi looked beside him and found Honda with the box in his hand.

"Hey, this must be your treasure right?" Honda, a guy with brown hair and blue eyes, asked as he looked at the box.

Jonouchi, a guy with messy, blond hair and brown eyes, examined the writing on the box. It can be seen, but I can't be seen? What the hell does that even mean?

"Honda!" Yugi pleaded. "Please give it back!"

"And he passes it to Jonouchi!" Honda said as he threw the box to Jonouchi.

Yugi tensed up. He didn't know how much damage the box could take. He never dropped it and treated it with care. If Jonouchi dropped it, would the box break?

Thankfully, Jonouchi caught the box with ease which caused Yugi to sigh in relief.

Jonouchi was shocked that Yugi was acting like such a girl about it, it must have been pretty valuable. All his jumping around was starting to piss Jonouchi off.

"I'll teach you how to be a man! Try with all your might and I'll give it back regardless," Jonouchi continued.

"Give it back to me now!" Yugi yelled, losing his patience. "I hate violence! I'm not going to fight you!"

Jonouchi recoiled from the shock, covering his ears. Jonouchi knew he was a wimp, but damn he had a loud voice.

"Please give back the box," Yugi pleaded, looking at Jonouchi with desperate eyes.

Honda put on an extremely smug smile, which Yugi swore looked like a grin that pedophile would make, and said, "Not a chance!"

"What's in here anyway?" Jonouchi wondered before he looked inside the box. When he did that, he noticed that there were only puzzle pieces inside of it. He wondered why Yugi would be treasuring something like that. There was nothing really valuable inside of it. Damn Yugi is a weird kid. But that didn't really shock Jonouchi considering his scream could probably break the sound barrier.

"Here Honda," Jonouchi said as he tried to throw it back to Honda.

Much to Jonouchi's and Honda's dismay, Anzu, a brunette with hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes, entered the room and caught the puzzle box with ease. Jonouchi tensed up, not liking where this was going.

"If it's so dumb give it back to Yugi!" Anzu shouted, glaring at Honda and Jonouchi. "You're the dumb ones since you're bullying someone weaker then you!"

"Hey we're not bullying him. We're trying to make him a man!" Joey tried to explained, nervous under the angry gaze the girl was giving him. "Well I am, I think Honda just wants to torment him."

"Shut Up!" Anzu shouted just as Majo, who had no idea what was going on, came into the classroom with a startled face.

"Sorry Majo," Anzu apologized to her friend, "that wasn't directed at you."

"I was surprised; there are so many people at the cafeteria, that I still haven't had lunch..." Majo said, flicking her blonde hair out of the way of her face.

Honda rushed to her side."That simply won't do! I'll get it for you!"

"Wait, I'm going too!" Jonouchi said before he ran from the classroom and Honda trailed behind him.

Majo rolled her eyes. "Wow they're such morons."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that the puzzle wasn't broken from those boys throwing it around like that.

"That was impressive Anzu," Yugi admitted with a smile, "they're pretty scared of you."

"If I act soft, they'll mess with me," Anzu admitted."Sometimes you have to have guts Yugi."

"But Jonouchi isn't that bad a guy," Yugi defended him.

"Saying nice things about that kind of guy is why people push you around!" Anzu answered.

Yugi didn't think that was true at all. He decided not to comment on that since he didn't want to start an argument.

"By the way, why are you guys here?" Yugi wondered, wanting to change the subject. "I thought the girls were invited to play basketball?"

"Ah, it was a load of bull, they just wanted to look below our skirts," Anzu said, grimacing at that memory.

Wow. Yugi wished he was there. Yugi tried to push that thought out of his head.

"So, what's in the box Yugi?" Majo asked, staring at the golden box in confusion. Yugi was thankful that she changed the subject.

Oh right. They haven't seen my puzzle yet!

"I'll show you guys," Yugi said before he opened the box and revealed shiny golden fragments.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" the girls said, staring at the golden pieces in awe.

Anzu picked up one of the pieces."Are the puzzle pieces made out of real gold?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "I haven't finished it so I don't know the shape. So it's something you can see, but cannot! My Grandfather found it in Egypt. It's said that once it's complete, it will grant one wish."

"What's your wish Yugi?" Majo asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell ya," Yugi said, trying to mess with her a little.

"Oh come on, just a hint," Majo whined as if she was a small child.

"Sorry, no," Yugi said before Majo scowled at him playfully.

"You can be a real buzz kill sometimes you know that?" Majo teased him some more before Yugi just stuck out his tongue.

Meanwhile, Jonouchi and Honda walked down the hallway.

"Damn, she pisses me off!" Jonouchi shouted as he and Honda walked to get Majo's lunch.

"Hey!" Honda answered. "Don't talk badly about Majo!"

"I meant Mazaki!" Jonouchi corrected.

Suddenly, Honda bumped his arm into someone. From the corner of his eye, Honda saw Ushio, a muscular guy with extremely thick eyebrows, standing there with his arms crossed.

"What's this I hear about bullying?" Ushio asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Mind your own damn buis—" Jonouchi was cut off by Honda's hand over his mouth.

"Nothing really," Honda answered, hoping that he would just go away.

"I got my eye on you two," Ushio said, giving them a glared which caused them to tense up.

As Ushio walked away, Honda let go of Jonouchi's mouth.

"You bastard!" Jonouchi snapped, angered by his friend's actions. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Do you know who that was?" Honda asked. "That was Public Moral leader Ushio Trudge. All the school rules were made by him. Not to mention he could probably kick our asses in five seconds."

Jonouchi wondered why Honda was making such a big deal about this? Ushio didn't seem that special to him. Then again, Honda can act like a nerd about certain things sometimes...espcailly when he has a crush on someone.

"Hey Jonouchi, what's that in your hand?" Honda asked, looking at his frined's clenched fist.

"I stole a piece of Yugi's treasure," Jonouchi answered, showing his friend the puzzle piece. "I only took a glance, but I'm sure it's a puzzle. Without this, he can't finish it."

"Hey give it to me," Honda said. "I bet we can make a killing by selling it on Ebay."

"Weren't you off to buy lunch for Majo?" asked Jonouchi.

Honda widened his eyes. "Shit!" Honda cursed before he ran off.

Jonouchi stared down at the puzzle piece in his hand. How's this treasure? Damn Yugi for acting like a child. Really pisses me off. Smirking, Jonouchi threw the puzzle piece out the window which fell into the pool.

Later that day, as Yugi prepared to walk home, Ushio stopped him.

"Yugi Muto, have the class students been bullying you?" Ushio asked.

How does he know about Jonouchi?

"No nothing like that has happened," Yugi answered, nervous about the smirk that was on the older boy's face.

"Don't worry Yugi," Ushio said with a smirk. "From now on, I'll be your bodyguard."

"No it's okay! As I've said I haven't experienced anything like that. Excuse me," Yugi said before he ran off.

Wow. He's a weird guy

**Please review. Thanks to my beta Aqua girl 007 for making this chapter more interesting.**

**Edit completed September 11, 2012 by Aqua girl 007**


	3. The Shadow Game Part 2

When Yugi arrived home he found his grandfather Sugoroku talking to none other than his friend Anzu Mazaki.

"Anzu, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, putting down his bag.

"Well it's been a long time since I've been to your house so I decided to come visit," Anzu replied.

Yugi was thrilled to have the girl he had a crush on for so long in his house, but tried not to show it too much.

"I must say it has been quite a while since Anzu has come over. I mean look how much she's grown Yugi! Her breasts are like 80cm, am I right?" Grandpa asked.

Anzu grimaced. Is there something wrong with the old man?

"I'd rather you not talk about my breasts," Anzu said but politely as she could.

"What? You mean your double whammies?" asked Grandpa in a teasing tone.

"Are you some kind of pedophile?" asked Anzu.

"Oh I'm just poking fun at you Anzu. By the way Yugi, I heard from Anzu that you still haven't given up on that puzzle. Is that true?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi wondered why his grandfather kept insisting that he give up on the puzzle that he spent so long trying to complete. It was a worthless argument.

"Why would I give up?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa sighed at his grandson's stubbornness. "That thing is beyond human knowledge. You can't finish it. There's a lot of history behind that artifact. An English Excavation Team found the Puzzle in the early 1900's. As each one of them touched it, they died mysteriously. One member of the team left it behind because he wanted to live. The survivor was deemed insane. Before his death he mentioned something about a Shadow Game."

Anzu shivered from the information. "Yugi that puzzle sounds dangerous."

Yugi, however, became more excited and was really curious now. "Wow!" Yugi beamed. "A Shadow Game!"

Grandpa pointed at the symbols on the box. "Look at the symbols carved in the box. Whoever shall solve my puzzle, will receive my dark knowledge and power," he explained. Yugi's face lit up after hearing the the translation.

"I knew it! My wish will come true!" Yugi exclaimed as he went upstairs. His Grandfather ran upstairs after him.

"Hey give it to me! We can become millionaires if we sell it!" Grandpa shouted.

Anzu could still hear their voices from upstairs.

"But Grandpa, this my keepsake of you!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Why are you wishing for my death?" Grandpa teased his son.

Anzu was confused about what they were talking about left the game shop.

Later that day, Yugi decided to try and complete his puzzle. He tried for hours until he finally fell asleep. His grandfather, who had come to check on him, noticed he had fallen asleep trying to complete the puzzle again. That boy is persistent. The day Grandpa found the puzzle, he saw the spirit of a Pharaoh. Grandpa was afraid that if he completes that puzzle, he might not be the same boy he is now. He hoped that his grandson would be alright. Grandpa walked to his bedroom.

The next day when everyone went outside to play basketball again, Yugi was visited by Ushio in the classroom.

"Muto! Would you come with me for a minute?" Ushio requested.

Yugi wondered what he could want and hoped that it wasn't to persuade him to let him be his bodyguard again. Regardless, Yugi followed him outside, behind the school building and didn't expect what he saw next. Jonouchi and Honda, who were all bruised and battered lying on the floor half conscious.

Yugi ran to them. "Jonouchi! Honda! Who did this to you?"

"I told you Yugi, I'm your bodyguard. It's my job to punish bullies like these," Ushio explained with a smug smile on his face.

Yugi was not persuaded. "But Ushio, this is too much. They didn't deserve this!"

Yugi knelt down near Jonouchi. "Are you all right Jonouchi? What about you Honda?"

Jonouchi glared at him. "Yugi you dick, I knew you were behind this."

Yugi was shocked that Jonouchi would think he would do such a cruel thing. "Why do you think I would ask for such a thing? I hate violence."

"I'm not done punishing them Yugi!" Ushio said before punched Jonouchi in the gut, causing his back to slam into the wall.

Yugi, using every ounce of courage he had in his being, stood between Ushio and his tormentors."Stop it! I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Jonouchi was surprised. Did Yugi really consider him a friend?

"Why are you protecting these jerks Yugi? You have problems man. This is your chance for revenge. Give 'em hell!" Ushio ordered.

"No. I can't do that," Yugi stated. He knew that Ushio's true intentions were not to protect him. Ushio still had a smug smile on his face that made Yugi's skin crawl.

"Wow. Most people despise the people who bully them. To call them your friends is pretty bold," Ushio answered.

"It wasn't bullying. They were teaching me how to stand up for myself. Well at least Jonouchi was," Yugi said.

"Whatever. I'll just take my payment and I'll be on my way. You have to give me 200,000 Yen ($1,600/ 1,900 euro)."

Yugi was too dumbfounded to speak. Where would he get that kind of money? Where would a first year who's bread bringer works at a game shop get 200,000 Yen? He's crazy.

"Are you not satisfied because I didn't hit them enough?" Ushio asked.

"You've done more than enough! If anyone's going to beat them up it's me!" he shouted at the top off his lungs.

Jonouchi was even more startled than before. Yugi finally showed some guts.

Ushio picked up Yugi by his shirt. "Have it your way. But let me show you why you shouldn't fuck with me," Ushio said before he punched Yugi in the gut.

Jonouchi wondered why Yugi was protecting them. While he was being trashed around, Yugi thought about the wish he made on the puzzle. True friends who would never turn their backs on him and vice versa.

"Better give me my money tomorrow or I'll double the beating I gave you today," Ushio warned as he pulled out a knife from his uniform and licked the blade. He then walked away, laughing sadistically.

Later that day, at night, Yugi was in his room trying to find enough money to pay Ushio. All he came up with was 1,656 Yen. Yugi decided to work on his puzzle seems him being beaten up by Ushio was inevitable. The longer he spent on the puzzle, the easier it became and soon all the pieces came together. All that was needed was the final middle piece and the puzzle would be complete! Excitedly, he reached into his puzzle box to collect the last piece but couldn't grab it. He looked inside the box and found that the last piece was missing. Yugi looked around frantically for the piece but could not find it.

"No!" Yugi cried. "Now my wish will never come true!"

His grandfather came into his room and looked at the almost completed puzzle.

"Wow Yugi! I never thought you'd actually finish it!" Grandpa exclaimed.

Yugi looked at his grandfather sadly."No. I didn't. I've lost one of the pieces. My wish will never come true now."

"Yugi, you have worked on this puzzle for eight years since I gave it to you and now you're just giving up? Have more faith. If you do, you can bet your wish can come true," Grandpa encouraged before he then opened his hand and revealed the missing puzzle piece.

Yugi looked at his grandfather with teary eyes before he wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, but where did you find it?"

"I didn't. Earlier today, one of your friends stopped by the shop and gave it to me. His clothes were soaking wet, maybe from being out in the rain," Grandpa replied.

As Grandpa left his room, Yugi wondered who the mystery person could have been.

Grandpa thought to himself about how it was Jonouchi who had given him the puzzle piece but asked him not to tell Yugi it was him. He also mentioned that someone named Ushio was harassing Yugi. Grandpa slipped 200,000 Yen into Yugi's bag so he could avoid trouble in school. Yugi placed the final piece in the puzzle. The puzzle began to glow. The eye on the middle of the puzzle emitted a light that hit Yugi's forehead.

A few moments later Ushio was waiting at the school for Yugi who had apparently called him and told him to come to the school at midnight. Where the hell was that kid? He didn't want to stand there all night!

He turned around and was surprised at what he saw. Yugi was right there but looked different. His eyes looked more confident and were blood red. His spiky Tri-Coloured Hair was even spikier and darker. He had a demonic smile on his face. He also wore a more dark, Gothic variation of his uniform and had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"I'm glad you could make it Ushio," Yugi said.

"Well you've just brightened up my day. You've decided to pay up early. Don't know why you decided to dress up but whatever. Cough up the money!" demanded Ushio.

The demonic Yugi held the money in his hand."Don't worry, I have it right here. But I seem to have brought 400,000 Yen by accident."

Ushio had dollar signs in his eyes when he heard this.

"But it would be so boring to hand it over. We're going to play a game!" Yugi said.

Ushio looked startled. Had Yugi gone insane?

"But not just any game. This will be a Shadow Game. If you win, you'll get more than 200. Interested?" Yugi asked before Ushio nodded.

"Although we need a special tool to play the game. How about the knife you were hiding in case I didn't have the money?" Yugi requested. Ushio held out the knife and put on the table Yugi set up. Yugi put the money on the table and the game was set. "I'll explain the rules. The players take turns placing money on the top of their favored hand and stabbing the money with the knife. The game ends when there are no more bills left. The one with the most money wins. By the way, if you stab your own hand you'll lose automatically and will have to give your opponent all your winnings. I hope I explained that in a way that your simple mind would understand"

"Sounds fun," Ushio answered, wondering if this is even Yugi at all.

"I forgot to say. If you cheat, you'll be cursed with a penalty worse than death!" Yugi added and Ushio looked unfazed.

"Sounds fun. Let's get started," Ushio said eager to get the money.

"I'll go first," Yugi said. He placed the money on his hand and stabbed the pile with the knife.

"Oh no. Less than 10 bills. I tried to use a lot strength but not many stuck. Oh well, your turn," Yugi said as he picked the bills he got off the knife and gave the knife to Ushio.

Ushio stared at his hand for awhile until Yugi said: "Don't get too greedy or you'll stab all the way through. The aim of the game is to control your greed."

Ushio took Yugi's advice as an insult and responded by telling him to shut the hell up. Ushio stabbed the bills on his hand and made a deep cut in the first few. "Haha! Look at that! I've got more than 1,000 and not a scratch on my hand! Using strength is fine!" bragged Ushio as he passed the knife to Yugi. Yugi prepared to stab the bills.

"Of course it's fine to use strength now," Yugi said, "but as the game progresses, it becomes harder to control your strength."

Over time the bills became less and less until there was only a few left. Ushio placed the remaining bills on his hand.

"All this money will be mine!" he exclaimed.

Ushio found it harder to control his strength and knew that if he used the amount he was putting in, that he would stab his hand. Yugi's voice echoed through Ushio's mind.

"The Shadow Game is designed to show a person's true character and thus decides their fate. Listen to me Ushio. If you let your own greed control you, you won't be able to stop your hand from piercing the other. Will you sacrifice your hand for money?" Yugi asked and Ushio pointed the knife at Yugi.

"The answer is simple! My hand will stab through the other no matter what I do! So I'll kill you and take all the money for myself!" Ushio answered, clearly insane.

Yugi jumped backwards before Ushio could stab him. A glowing yellow eye appeared on Yugi's forehead.

"I knew you would let your greed overwhelm you," Yugi said with a demonic smirk, "The eye on my forehead can see nothing but what's in your heart. You're a greedy bully, who hurt my friends and tried to force me to give you money! You've tried to cheat Ushio. You know what that means. Penalty Game! The Illusion of Greed!"

Millions of Yen fell from the sky and onto Ushio.

"Every object you see will be an illusion of money. I suppose you'll like this then. Maybe not so much when they put you in an asylum," Yugi said as he walked away from the sight of Ushio rolling in dirt and leaves.

The next morning everyone in school found Ushio, still rolling in what he thought to be money. Yugi slept in and missed his first few classes. He remembered solving his puzzle, but nothing after that. He found Jonouchi waiting in the hallway.

"Hey Yugi," he greeted.

"Oh hi Jonouchi. How are your injuries?" Yugi asked.

"Fine, you?" Yugi shrugged

"You know Yugi, I decided to follow your example and bring in a treasure today," started Jonouchi. Yugi's eyes lit up.

"Really? can I see it?" asked Yugi. Jonouchi shook his head much to Yugi's dismay.

"Sorry, but my treasure can be seen but it can't. You know what it is?" Jonouchi asked before Yugi shook his head.

"It's friendship. You and I are visible, but you can't see friendship." Yugi gave Jonouchi a teary smile. Jonouchi quickly got embarrassed and ran off.

"Well come on, we've gotta go to class!" Jonouchi said. As he ran, his shoe fell off.

Yugi took on after him with his shoe in hand. "Wait! You forgot your shoe!

**Next time on The King of Games.**

**Yugi: There is a new student in Domino High. Does he have some kind of connection to my Millennium Puzzle? Also does Majo have an admirer? **

**Thanks to Aqua Girl 007 for improving the execution of the story.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**


	4. A Stalker Reveals Himself Part 1

The next day, Yugi woke up late again. Ever since he solved the puzzle, he'd been having weird daydreams and dreams. As soon as he realized the time, Yugi quickly put on his uniform and ran to school as quick as he could. "No, No, No, No, No!" repeated Yugi, fearing he might miss homeroom. Luckily he got there before the end. He took his seat beside Jonouchi, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter with ya Yugi? That's the second time you've been late," asked Jonouchi.

"I just slept in that's all," answered Yugi. He decided against telling his new friend about the dreams he had been having. Jonouchi knew Yugi wasn't telling the whole truth but decided not to push it. The teacher asked for attention. He was standing beside a new student. He had dark purple hair, green eyes and pale skin. Yugi thought he looked familiar.

"Alright class we have a new student. This is Parashimo. His parents have been relocated to Japan. Would you like to say a few words?" asked the teacher. Parashimo stepped forward.

"As you know, my name is Parashimo. I look forward to becoming friends with all of you," he said. All the girls in the class except Anzu, had hearts in their eyes.

"I don't like him," remarked Jonouchi. Honda snickered.

"Would the reason be that he's already popular with the ladies?" asked Honda.

"No! He just seems like the type that think they're better than everyone," defended Jonouchi.

"You're pathetic Jonouchi," insulted Honda. Parashimo took a seat next to Majo.

"Hi. I'm Majo," she greeted.

"Hello Majo nice to meet you," Parashimo frowned. "Have I met you in the past?" Majo shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," replied Majo. Parashimo was about to speak when the bell went off. Everyone left for their classes.

"Hey Jonouchi. What do you think Majo and the new kid were talking about?" asked Honda.

"Like you said, he's obviously popular with the ladies. Maybe they were making plans to go somewhere after school or exchanging numbers, I don't fucking know," replied Jonouchi. Honda boiled up with rage.

"That bastard! He thinks he's better than all of us doesn't he! We have to do something about him!" Jonouchi walked off. "Jonouchi?"

"I'm the pathetic one?" asked Jonouchi.

* * *

After school, Majo and Yugi walked home together. "So Majo. What did you think about the new student?" asked Yugi.

"He seems nice," answered Majo. She looked at Yugi's neck. "Wow Yugi. You actually completed the puzzle!"

"Well yeah, It's been complete for like two days now. Didn't you notice?" Majo scratched her head.

"I guess I've kinda been spaced out lately," Majo explained.

"Why's that?"

"Well you see there's this guy in the year before us. He's been giving me like five love letters everyday. It's sweet but it's really starting to bug me,"

"Do you know who it is?"

"Warashibe. Class 2-A."

"Oh, I know him. He's a friend," said Yugi. Majo stepped in front of him.

"Really? Then you'll tell him to stop?" She asked.

"Well I didn't say I'd-"

"Thanks Yugi!" She said as she kissed Yugi on the cheek and left him speechless.

"But I didn't say I'd do it. Majo!" he shouted as he ran after her.

* * *

Yugi really didn't want to do this. He knew all about Warashibe's love letters to Majo. In fact, he encouraged them himself. Yugi arrived at Warashibe's house a few minutes later and knocked on the door. A boy with neat, combed back, black hair with glasses answered the door. "Hey Yugi. What're you doing here?" asked Warashibe. Yugi twiddled his fingers.

"I talked to Majo recently..." Yugi started. Warashibe's face lit up.

"Yeah? What did she say?"

"Well, um... She said she has too many things on her mind to pursue a relationship?" said Yugi, unsure if he'd buy it.

"Too many things on her mind eh? I understand."

"Really? Well okay then. I'll just be-"

"Wait Yugi. Could you list all of Majo's friends for me, preferably male?" asked Warashibe. Yugi had no idea why he would ask for that but at least he could provide the information he wanted.

"Well there's me, Jonouchi, I think Honda, oh and she seems to be getting along with the new kid in our class, Parashimo," answered Yugi.

"Of course. I'll see you in school tomorrow Yugi." With that said, Warashibe shut the door and Yugi walked home.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Yugi and Majo were at a table waiting for Anzu and Jonouchi. "Hey Yugi, did you tell him to back off?" asked Majo. Yugi frowned.

"You know Majo, he's not that bad a guy. If you give him a chance I'm sure-" Yugi was cut off.

"Oi, Yugi where d'you suppose we go after school?" asked Jonouchi as he sat down at the table with Anzu.

"Anywhere's fine I guess," answered Yugi. They all drank their water. Jonouchi started coughing.

"You guys okay?" asked Majo. His coughing became harder. Over at two other tables, Yugi could see Honda and Parashimo coughing as well. What was going on? Jonouchi, Honda and Parashimo fainted and were taken to the infirmary. The school nurse said that they would be fine but the results could have been serious if they had not been brought there. On his way home with Majo, Yugi thought back to how Jonouchi, Honda and Parashimo were the only ones who got infected. The nurse also said that they must have drank something poisoned. They all drank the water in the cafeteria. Wait a minute. Didn't Yugi give Warashibe their names? He couldn't have?

"It was him," Yugi said aloud.

**Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I wouldn't let 4kids get their hands on it.**

**Sorry for the 'quality' of this chapter but please review.**


	5. A Stalker Reveals Himself Part 2

"Wait Majo! I could be wrong!" said Yugi as he ran after her. He had told her about what he told Warashibe and how he could have been the one to poison Jonouchi, Honda and Parashimo.

"Where did you say he lives?" asked Majo as she stormed down the path with Yugi struggling to keep up.

"Just down there. Please don't do anything stupid," begged Yugi. They reached his house. His mother answered the door and told them he was in the garage. She opened it for them and let them in where they found Warashibe at a table.

"Majo! What are you doing here?" asked Warashibe.

"Is it true that you poisoned my friends?" asked Majo. Warashibe didn't make any effort to hide his crime.

"I did it so there would be no distractions. So we could be together," he answered. Majo looked like she would explode. She walked over to him and pulled him up.

"Listen to me now you freak. I don't like you. At all. If you poisoned all the guys in the world, I still wouldn't like you, in fact, I would hate you more. If you come near me or my friends again, I guarantee you won't be able to 'move on.' Understand?" Warashibe just looked at her blankly. Majo thought he got the picture until he headbutted her so hard, she was knocked out. Yugi looked in shock while his puzzle started to glow fiercely.

"Stupid bitch. I gave you free love and admiration and this is how you repay me?" spat Warashibe in anger. "Hey Yugi, help me with her-" He looked up. Yugi looked angry. He had a glowing yellow eye on his forehead and his eyes were focused and mean. "What the-"

"Come Warashibe. It's game time," Yugi said with a smirk.

* * *

Yugi and Warashibe sat at the table. "What game are we playing?" asked Warashibe.

"It's a simple game," Yugi said as he pulled out two dices from his pocket. "We both take one turn to roll these. The highest roll loses. If I win, you leave Majo alone. For good. But if you win, you can do anything to her body and I won't do a thing." Warashibe started to drool and then nodded. Yugi frowned. "If you do anything that wasn't included in the rules, you'll be punished severely. This isn't just any game. It's a Shadow Game." Yugi rolled his die and it landed on six. Warashibe laughed.

"My victory is already guaranteed. Here have the die Yugi!" he said as he threw the die at Yugi. Yugi blocked the die with his puzzle and it snapped in two. The pieces landed on six and one.

"You lose Warashibe. The Shadow Game reveals a person's true self, but it wasn't needed to see that you're nothing but an obsessive pervert who would poison people to get what he desires. You would have even assaulted her if you won. My mind is made up. Penalty Game! Loss of Senses!" shouted Yugi. Warashibe's eyes turned black and his ears disappeared. "You have now lost your sight, hearing and touch. Enjoy the rest of your miserable life Warashibe," said Yugi as he picked Mana up bridal style and left the garage. Warashibe was found the next day lying on the floor. He was killed a year later because he was pretty much dead already. Majo woke up in Yugi's arms later.

"Yugi? What happenened? Where's Warashibe?" she asked.

"Rest Mana. I'll take you home," answered Yugi. Majo didn't bother to point out his mistake and slept off.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm in the middle of writing the first duel between Yugi and Kaiba. He will appear in Chapter 5. Please review.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Next time: Burglar World Part 1. **


	6. Burglar World Part 1

One day at Domino High, Yugi, Jonouchi and Majo were in class, their teacher absent and school nearly over. "Hey Yugi, Majo, where do you think we should go after school today?" asked Jonouchi. Yugi thought for a bit.

"Oh I know! Why don't we go to Burger World? I hear their burgers are delicious," suggested Yugi.

"Good idea Yugi," said Majo. Honda overheard their conversation.

"Did you say Burger World? Sounds interesting," he said.

"Do you wanna come to Honda?" asked Yugi. He nodded.

"Hey Parashimo. We're going to Burger World after school. You wanna come?" Majo asked him from across the room.

"Sounds like fun. I'll be there," he answered.

"Alright then it's settled, we'll all go to Burger World!" shouted Jonouchi which attracted Anzu's attention.

"Did you say you were going to Burger World?" she asked looking nervous.

"Anzu haven't seen you in a while. Do you want to come?" asked Yugi. Anzu shook her head fiercely.

"Are you kidding me? I would never eat there! I heard the food is so terrible, someone was hospitalized! Plus didn't you hear? A criminal escaped from Domino Prison! He could be anywhere! Sensei said not to stop anywhere on the way home!" she answered with extreme hand gestures.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Maybe we shouldn't go," considered Yugi as Anzu walked off.

"What are you scared Yugi? You have no guts," said Jonouchi.

"But I heard he had a pistol," explained Yugi. Jonouchi frowned.

"You know, Anzu has been acting strange lately," he commented. Yugi agreed with him. Anzu had been absent for quite a few days.

"It has been a long time since we've walked home together," he said.

"Do you think she's become a prostitute?" asked Jonouchi. Yugi became red instantly. He couldn't believe Jonouchi could say a thing like that about Anzu.

"Come on dude, Anzu seems like the in bed at six type, not one of those party girl things," said Honda.

"Yeah Jonouchi, I've known Anzu for most of my life, she wouldn't do that!" defended Yugi. Jonouchi noticed how red his friends face was and smirked.

"Yugi you look pretty pissed. Could you and Anzu..."

"No! We're just friends," Yugi answered. While the guys were having their little argument, Majo started to wonder if Anzu would really become a prostitute. Maybe she had a thing for older men. She wouldn't except it. She rushed after Anzu with the intention of saving her from perverted men.

* * *

The next day at the same time, the whole gang were outside school. "You know, I heard that there's this new Game Store opened in town. I'm gonna get myself Assassin's Creed III," said Jonouchi.

"I think I'll go too," said Majo. Anzu looked at her.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm busy today, maybe some other time," she said.

As they left, Jonouchi said, "So she's been sucked into prostitution with Anzu. Poor girl."

"Jonouchi you bastard! Majo wouldn't do that!" shouted Honda.

"Yeah, stop saying mean things," said Parashimo. Jonouchi shrugged. Honda thought for a while. Majo couldn't seriously want to do that would she? If she did, how would Honda compare to some rich guy? He had to find Anzu and Majo and set them back on the right path. He ran after them.

* * *

The next day when Yugi, Jonouchi and Parashimo were walking home, they saw Honda, Majo and Anzu going in one other direction. "Your not going to say that Honda is a prostitute too are you?" Parashimo asked Jonouchi. He replied with a shrug.

"Who knows? He could play for both teams," said Jonouchi.

"Can't you see something strange is going on here?" asked Yugi.

"Alright. Let's follow them then. Let Operation Following Our Friends Because I Suspect They Are Prostitutes (FOFBISTAP), begin!" Jonouchi declared as they followed them. They tailed them for quite a distance until they saw them go into a building.

"Burger World!?" the boys said in unison. They went inside and found Anzu, Majo and Honda in the BW uniform. They turned around and saw them and quickly turned back around. They were worried. One of the school's rules was that every student was forbidden to take a part time job. Now that Jonouchi knew, he would obviously tell.

"What the hell is this?" asked Jonouchi.

* * *

Yugi, Jonouchi and Parashimo sat at a table waiting to be served. "They seem embarrassed. Anzu seems really mad," said Yugi.

"It's their fault for keeping their jobs a secret. They would've eventually been caught," answered Jonouchi. Anzu approached their table with a tray of burgers and ketchup in her hands. She slammed the tray on the boy's table and wrote a message on the burgers with the ketchup.

"If you tell on us, I'll kill you," read Yugi. Jonouchi looked at her looking nervous.

"What's the matter with you Anzu?" he asked.

"I might as well tell you guys. The reason I got a job here is because I'm saving up to go to America after we graduate," explained Anzu.

"America? Why America?" asked Parashimo.

"I really want to become a dancer. Don't laugh okay?" she answered.

"Don't worry we won't laugh. Right Jonouchi?" Yugi said, afraid Jonouchi might make fun of her. But to his surprise, Jonouchi had somewhat of a straight face.

"I don't make fun of people's dreams. I think it's a good choice for you. Once you're done you have to teach me the Hare Hare Yukai," he said. Yugi smiled. "That aside, how can this place sell burgers with nothing but ketchup. It's cruel." Anzu walked away.

"It's on me," she said. Outside the shop, a man was ran inside while an officer pursued him. The man took out a pistol from his jacket, grabbed Anzu and put the gun to her temple.

"Come any closer and I'll blow her brains out," he threatened the officer. "Now everyone on the floor with your eyes closed and your hands on your head." Everyone did as he said. The man wrapped a cloth around Anzu's eyes and sat in a booth.

"Shit," cursed Jonouchi as he got on the floor. Yugi was worried. He wished he could do something but with his size and strength level, he'd only get himself and Anzu killed. The criminal saw Yugi and smirked.

"Hey you, the scrawny, weak looking kid. Get me some smokes and alcohol," he ordered. Anzu quickly realized that he must have been talking about Yugi and stood up abruptly when Yugi arrived with the things he was told to get.

"Yugi! Stay away!" she said.

"Shut up!" shouted the criminal as he slapped her.

"Anzu!" shouted Yugi as his puzzle began to glow and shake. He now looked more confident and dangerous. "Anyone who dares to manhandle my precious friend will pray the ultimate price. But how about we let chance decide your fate." He set the bottle and the cigarettes on the table the criminal was sitting at and sat down.

"Bastard, who said you could stay?" he asked. Yugi smirked.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd like to play a game with me," said Yugi. The criminal placed a cigarette in his mouth and raised his eyebrows. "The loser loses their life. Interested?"

**Please review. I'm thinking of making a story about Atem's life as prince and then to Pharaoh. Completely AU so most of the events will be different. What do you think?**


End file.
